unrequited love
by julie3
Summary: it starts right after the night when danny and evelyn were at the diner. focuses mainly on danny and his feelings toward evelyn and rafe. read to find out more!!!!
1. it all starts with a feeling

story

He sat alone, his head hung, eyes downcast… he seemed so alone. The wind gently blew his tousled brown hair but he didn't seem to notice or even care. The sun hung low on the horizon, it's last rays beautifully shining off of the crystal waters of the ocean before him, but he wasn't watching. He sighed as his deep brown eyes stared down at his bare feet, lost in his own thoughts. He was so confused… so hurt, and yet so happy all at the same time. He wasn't ready for this new rush of emotions he had been experiencing lately. So much had happened, he was drained emotionally and physically- and yet he found he couldn't sleep. He let his hands fall to the ground, subconsciously moving his fingers around in the warm sand.   
Rafe was gone. He had dealt with that. He was able to grieve and eventually decide it was time to move on. He still thought about him everyday, but he wasn't sad anymore. What he hadn't expected was his feelings toward Evelyn. He didn't want them, he despised them, even. But still, he couldn't escape from them. He wanted so much to hold her, to inhale her sweet aroma of perfume and soap, to taste her lips as they pressed against his own… but he knew it was wrong. There was no way a good friend would feel this way for his best friend's girl. Even if he wasn't there anymore. Logic told him that was silly, that they both needed to move on… but something still held him back from accepting what he felt. He had never thought of Evelyn like that before, why had he started now?   
He sighed and finally lifted his gaze from his feet to the vast ocean before him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the fresh sea air and thought of what she was doing right now. Was she thinking of him? He shook his head. Of course she wasn't thinking of him. He smiled at the thought of her feminine curves before catching himself and quickly clearing his mind of such thoughts. He wanted too much to see her; to talk to her like they had last night. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, even though he knew deep down her eyes shined so brightly because of the love she had for Rafe. He missed her so much… almost as much as she missed Rafe. He shook his head and stood, heading toward his car. He did enough thinking for one night… he needed sleep. He started the engine and sat back in his seat.   
"Just don't screw anything up, Walker, " he told himself as he placed one hand on the wheel, and pulled out of the parking spot. He drove back to the base where his barracks were located… the thought of Evelyn being the last thing on his mind before he drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
She sat there on her porch thinking of him… she missed him so much. She had never loved anyone the way she loved Rafe and she doubted she ever would. He was all she could think about, even though it had been months since she found out about his death. She had never known the world to be so cold, and she had never been so alone. Every night she slept and dreamed about him… it was as if he was really there- alive. He would be holding her, kissing her, just like he used to. It was so cruel waking up in the morning and realizing he wasn't there beside her. It was as if all of humanity was laughing at her... sometimes she just wanted to die.   
Last night with Danny was nice, it was one of the few times she had thought about Rafe and didn't burst into tears. Talking to Danny about him reminded her of all the good times they had shared... and for once she was truly happy. Danny was a nice guy... a good friend to Rafe, and to her, too. She couldn't wait 'till she talked to Danny again; he brought out the best in her, because he reminded her of the best in Rafe. She sighed as her thoughts engulfed her.   
"I need to move on," she thought To herself, " I can't live my life like this. I want to move on, but I don't know how." She sighed and looked down at the steps of her porch. Her eyes lifted as the thought of Danny again entered her head. " Danny... " She ran her fingers through her dark hair. " Maybe Danny will listen... I mean Rafe meant something to him, and he moved on. Maybe Danny can help." She stood and walked inside the house, and got ready for bed... the thoughts of Rafe had been replaced with new ones- thoughts of hope and thoughts of Danny.

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001070 geovisit();


	2. uncertainty

story2

Evelyn stood by the large windows of the infirmary gazing out at the freshly planted flowers. It was so different here in Hawaii; there were never any patients. If there ever was, they were only for minor cuts, or severe sunburn. Though it was good that there weren't hundreds of wounded men pouring in with injuries to be cared for, she missed the way things used to be. Before now she would have been able to almost get through an entire day without thinking of Rafe ... but now, with next to nothing to do, Rafe was the only thing on her mind. It was depressing... the thought of him on her mind all day, knowing all the while that she would never see him again. She sighed and leaned her head against the cool glass. Sometimes she wished she could just forget everything, her entire past, and just start all over again. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the door whisk open, nor did she feel a pair of deep, chocolate brown eyes focused on her.   
  
  
~*~*~ Earlier that day ~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was impossibly hot as he worked on the broken down plane. Sweat was pouring off of his body; his plain white shirt was soaked with perspiration and grease. He swore under his breath as he fiddled with tools and engine parts, he had been working for hours now and he wasn't exactly in the best of moods. Exhaustion was finally taking its toll on him as he paused to wipe the sweat off his brow. He had barely slept at all last night, he would drift off and moments later wake again. He knew it wasn't healthy, but he didn't know what to do. Evelyn was all he could think about. He sighed and went back to work. His eyes were tired, his vision blurred from the lack of sleep over the past few days; making his work sloppy- less than his usual perfectionist self. His hand slipped and he sliced his finger on a sharp piece of metal.   
  
" Shit!" He yanked his arm back and examined his wound. Blood was gushing over his fingers and into his palm. " Great," he muttered. " Just fuckin great" He grabbed a rag that was lying on the ground and wrapped it around his finger. He kicked the rest of his tools into a small pile and then turned to walk out of the hanger. He had to drag himself to the infirmary... it was obvious he would need stitches, and he hated that kind of stuff. He shuffled his feet before swinging the door open and stepping into the cool, crisp air of the immaculately clean hospital. He looked down at his feet as walked toward the nurses station, he really didn't want to get this done.   
  
"Be a man, Walker. Jesus Christ, it's just a few stitches. Aint nothing to be scared of," he mumbled under his breath as he reached the doorway. For the first time since he entered the building he lifted his gaze from the plain tiling of the floor. And when he did he was greeted with the sight of her. He stood there, frozen in his place, captivated by her beauty. She was leaning against the pane of the window; he could make out her soft curves through the simple uniform she wore. He heartbeat quickened as he thought about how she would feel in his arms. He softly cleared his throat, hoping to pull her out of her revere. He wondered what she was thinking about. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't even glance up.   
  
"Uhh, Evelyn," he called out softy. Hr didn't want to scare her. He loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. She turned at the sound of his voice, looking startled.   
  
"Danny, what are you doing here?" He smiled wistfully and held up his bandaged hand. She walked over to him and led him to a bed. "Sit," she ordered. He did so smiling at her as she sat in front of him.   
"How did you do this?" she asked as she carefully undid the bandage, as if he would fall apart if she went to fast. "Working on a plane."   
  
"Oh." He mentally screamed at himself. "You idiot!!! Make conversation!!"   
  
"So uh, it's hot out, isn't it?" She smiled as she tossed the bloodied rag into the garbage.   
  
"Yeah, it's pretty bad. Luckily I'm in here all day... so I don't really 'experience' the heat." He smiled as he watched her do her job. She was so good at it.   
  
"This is gonna need stitches, Danny." He nodded and she went to get the things she would need. She returned moments later and he struggled to keep a straight face while thinking of all the places he'd rather be right now. He winced as she began her work, and she smiled softly at him.   
  
"It'll only hurt for a moment, don't worry." He nodded. "There, all done," She smiled as she cleaned up what was left over. He sat there and watched her. He needed to say something.   
  
" So uh, how have you been, Evelyn?" She smiled again. "I've been okay. How about you, Danny?" His heart skipped a beat... she said his name! "I- I'm okay." They sat there for what seemed like an eternity in a long uncomfortable silence.   
  
"Hey, are, are you doing anything tonight? I mean, what I meant was, if you're um, not doing anything, would you like to? " He wanted to kick himself. He sounded so dumb.   
She sat there, shocked. " Did he just ask me out on a date, " she asked herself. She didn't know what to say. She still loved Rafe more than anything, she didn't know if she was ready for that. But then she remembered what she had been thinking the night before. She needed to move on. Danny was a nice guy. Why not just give it a shot? She thought about it and looked up at him. He was sitting there staring at his feet, the look on his face one of apprehension and embarrassment. It wouldn't hurt to just go out once; after all it wouldn't really be a date, date. It would just be a friendly dinner.   
  
"Okay, Danny. I'd love to go out with you tonight." She watched as his eyes lit up and he smiled.   
  
" Great, I'll pick you up at seven, we could go to dinner?" She nodded. He grinned at her and hopped on the hospital bed. "See ya then, Evelyn." he called as he walked out the door happier than he had been in a while. He thought of how perfect the night was going to be how sure he was he could make Evelyn happy. All the while, Evelyn sat in the same chair, wondering if she had just made a huge mistake.

dear everyone, i added a few scenes, i thought there were a lot of gaps in the movie and i wanted to fill them in, so alot of the stuff that'll be in this story wasn't in the movie. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001070 geovisit(); 


End file.
